


a kiss to build a dream on

by firebrands



Series: tumblr prompt fills [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: for anon, who asked for "Bucky/Tony where Bucky takes him dancing and shows him some of those smooth 40s moves. (Bonus points if he dips Tony + kisses him) :)"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: tumblr prompt fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	a kiss to build a dream on

It’s a testament to the leaps and bounds they’d made in terms of public acceptance that Bucky is in the gala with Tony tonight. His Russian certainly helps with the foreign dignitaries in attendance, and Tony witnesses first-hand all the suave and easy charm Bucky had that Steve had bragged to Tony about.

Their eyes meet over the crowd of people and Tony throws Bucky a reassuring smile; for once, he didn’t regret drawing the short straw for attending a formal dinner, because it meant spending time with him.

Tony’s standing by the bar when Bucky sidles up to him.

“What’s buzzin’ through that big brain of yours?” He asks, before taking a sip of his whiskey.

Tony shrugs, aiming for nonchalance. “You look good tonight, is all,” he says, smiling a little.

Bucky huffs our a laugh. “You clean up pretty well, too, doll.”

Tony absolutely does not blush. Anyone who says so will be met with a swift and clean death.

Bucky smirks at Tony, but it turns into a frown as a woman approaches Tony to strike up a conversation. She’s talking Tony’s ear off about reparations and Tony desperately wants to get out of the conversation when the band strikes up an old Ella Fitzgerlald tune.

Bucky touches Tony’s wrist to get his attention.

“Awfully sorry, ma’am,” he says, his smile all sincere regret, “but Tony owes me a dance.”

Tony opens his mouth to rebuff him—Tony Stark does not owe anyone a dance, in fact, he is the one owed dances by a long line of attractive people, thank you very much, but Bucky levels him with a look and Tony turns to the woman and says, “he’s right, I’m so sorry, let me find you after this song.”

The woman smiles gracefully at them and nods her assent, and Tony—Tony lets himself be swept away, Bucky’s metal hand wrapped gently around his as he leads Tony to the dance floor.

Tony involuntarily sucks in a breath as Bucky twirls him into his embrace, easily settling his hand on Tony’s lower back and raising their joined hands. Tony bites back a smile as he lays his hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome,” Bucky whispers, smiling like the fiend that he is.

Tony does not giggle. He doesn’t.

They sway slowly to the music, silent for a moment as the singer croons. Tony can’t help but be overwhelmed by Bucky, the cologne he’s wearing, the fit of his suit, the way his hair is smoothed back, and how there’s already a hint of stubble on his jaw.

Bucky smirks at Tony when he catches Tony appraising him, and Tony huffs out a laugh, trying to cover it up. He expects himself to be better at this—this meaning flirting, it should be second nature, and it is, really, except it’s Bucky, so it isn’t. Tony hasn’t had to work this hard to charm off someone’s pants in a long time, but he’s up to the challenge.

“Like what I’m selling?” Bucky drawls, pulling Tony a fraction closer to him.

Tony thinks that he deserves an award for remaining upright for this performance, because the way that Bucky is looking at him so intensely would make a lesser man melt.

Tony leans in close and whispers into Bucky’s ear: “what’s it gonna cost me?” He’s is sure he doesn’t imagine the small tremor that runs down Bucky’s body, and he smiles, satisfied with himself. They’ve been playing this game for a while now, and something’s got to give.

Tony hopes, mostly due to his pride, that it isn’t going to be him.

“Dunno, Stark,” Bucky says, turning his head a little so they’re pressed cheek to cheek as they sway to the music, “how about dinner and a movie?”

Tony’s smile widens, even if he knows Bucky can’t see it. He fights down the urge to kiss Bucky’s neck.

“Didn’t peg you as a cheap date, Barnes.”

Bucky’s holding him so close that they’re pressed together from shoulder to hip. Tony can feel Bucky’s breath against his jaw, and it would be so easy to turn his head and brush his lips against Bucky’s cheek—

Bucky chuckles. “I’m not. But I know you’d make it worth my while.”

The music swells, and it’s only because of the hundreds of dance classes that Maria forced him to take that Tony doesn’t trip over himself when Bucky pushes him into a spin, pulls him back into his arms, and then honest to god _dips_ Tony.

Tony feels time stretch out while he’s in Bucky’s arms like this, their faces close together. Tony can see a bit of Bucky’s hair coming loose and falling over his eyes, and feels his lips mirror the soft smile on Bucky’s face. The music, the crowd, everything else seems so far away, and when did Tony Stark ever get dipped? Tony did the dipping.

So maybe his pride is to blame for the next bit, the part where he moves his hand from Bucky’s shoulder to Bucky’s nape and pulls him in for a kiss.

They don’t break their kiss as they right themselves up, and there’s a little thrill that rolls up Tony’s spine when he registers the hush that’s settled over the room.

He pulls away and smirks at the shocked look on Bucky’s face.

“There’s more where that came from, if you want it,” Tony says, smoothing down the front of his jacket and adjusting Bucky’s tie.

Bucky regains his composure and smiles wolfishly at Tony. “Well are you gonna kiss me some more in front of these people or are you gonna give me a private show?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr saw it first [here](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/post/188042287625/omg-congrats-on-500-love-your-content-for-a)
> 
> i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
